


On The Wind

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: A traveler is dying in the cold, wishing for nothing more than a swift end.His wish is granted.[Pencember Challenge Day 28 - Prompt; 'Chilly Wind.']
Series: Pencember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Kudos: 1





	On The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________

The long trek had been planned for, the kneedeep snow, not so much.  
And that was what found the traveler collapsing to the ground, body numb as the snow covered him.  
His breathing slowed as he found he couldn't move, praying to the Maker for a swift end that he knew wouldn't come.

"Cold, shivering, numb- it hurts, does Maria still care? Does anyone? Is there an end?" A delicate voice questioned, words traveling on the wind.  
"I can make it end, I can make it better- yes, it's okay to rest now."

As if the Maker had heard his prayers, in the blink of an eye, cold steel sliced through his throat, killing him near instantly.  
The snow continued to pile up on the road, a lone figure carrying a lifeless corpse, wanting to give the man a proper burial.  
"I can help." 


End file.
